fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Keirynn Keirai
Keirynn Keirai is Kellay's first member of the Nightloids, and chronologically Kellay's second fanmade of 2015. Design Keirynn has neck-length black hair with red highlights (occasionally), with (usually) unkempt bangs. Her eyes are grey with a small tinge of blue in it, and she has fair skin. N!GHTLOID design (updated) In this design, her features are all the same, except for her hair: it is black with (occasional) red highlights. The hair style stays the same, though. She wears a white, long-sleeved dress shirt/blouse with a "Purple Heart"-colored uniform vest (not a knitted vest) along with a black necktie. She also wears an exactly-above-the-knees skirt with the same color as the vest. Below it is a white lace/petticoat with a length only a few centimetres from the length of the skirt. For footwear, she uses a pair of acid-green Dr. M shoes with black shoelaces, along with a pair of black thigh-high socks with garters. In this design, she varies between using glasses and contact lenses. "Soft Grunge/Tumblr-Inspired Style" outfit (part of the N!GHTLOID design) On August, Kellay posted an update on Quotev that stated that she has drawn Keirynn in a softgrunge outfit. An image of it will not be posted yet, but the outfit consists of a sweater like this one wore by Marina & The Diamonds (but with pizza slices instead of ice cream), sky blue and neon yellow zig-zag shorts, galaxy socks with garters and a pair of plastic gloss, hot pink Dr. M shoes. Normal design (outdated) She wears a grey-teal/black blazer, below it a short-sleeved blouse with a black necktie, and a black-and-white grid motif skirt that is just above the knees. For footwear, she uses a pair of thigh-high white socks (complete with garters) and black Dr. M boots (or sometimes "schoolgirl shoes") She also wears a pair of "hipsteresque" prescription glasses and a dark green hair ribbon. In this design/outfit she has neck-length dyed strawberry-blond hair (her natural hair color is black) Personality Keirynn's personality is a somewhat altered mirror to the creator's. (Kellay) Primarily, she is a somewhat sarcastic, bookish person who shows no affection to most people. But despite being cold, she is easy to make friends with and is cheerful 20% of the time, although she is also antisocial and a bit "tsundere". A person of many fandoms and interests, she occasionally puts fandom puns in her speech. In her group, the Nightloids, she is the "Vodka Mom" of the fourth, "educating" her friends with sarcastic quotes and giving advice. Kellay cites that Keirynn is a pansexual gray-aromantic, like her source material. Currently and as confirmed by Kellay herself, Keirynn is currently in a platonic/presumed semi-romantic relationship with Viollette Florence. History In the beginning of 2015, Kellay returned to the field of Fanloid-making and with her recent friendships and experiences, she decided to make a fanmade partially based off her. This idea was ignored for months but it was brought back in mid-April to the beginning of May. With her collaboration with Gayle99, she decided to make Keirynn a member of Kellay's side of Nightloids. Keirynn is the 1st member in Kellay's Nightloids, but surprisingly she was the one to be released first. Kellay states that after Keirynn, there will be another fanmade named Vio. (She also announced that unfortunately the last 2 members have not been thought of yet, as of 9/5/2015. Update: Viollette Florence is released) A recurring theme in her origins and design are grid designs, along with ∅ (a reference to one of Kellay's favorite TV shows, Penn Zero) Some of her outfits and related notes are inspired by the singer Marina & The Diamonds, along with the mobile music games Cytus, Rhythm Control 2 and Deemo. Voice Keirynn's voice is yet to be announced nor planned, but Kellay states that it (might) be released as soon as possible. Her song genres are alternative, Nightcore/remixes, pop and techno. Kellay has also announced that Keirynn will have some songs, which in turn are covers of songs from the rhythm smartphone game Cytus. At the moment, she is preparing a cover song for Keirynn: Knight of Firmament, again from the game mentioned above. Songs None at the moment. Throughout a couple of Nightloid fiction/works on both Quotev and Wattpad, she has been described singing: *Summertime Sadness (Lana Del Rey) *Lolita (Lana Del Rey) *Which Witch (Florence + The Machine) *Radio (Lana Del Rey) More coming soon. Additional info Relationships *''Nightloid -'' Best friends. **''Viollette Florence -'' Best friends. Viollette was her friend since 5th grade. As of 1 August 2015, she is now platonic girlfriends with her (since Keirynn is gray-aromantic) **''ASHTON -'' Close friends, although Ashton seems to have some feelings for her (?) **''Aurinna Shuzen -'' Fangirling friends (?) with Aurinna. **''Jaelynn Aira -'' An ambiguous relationship, seen to be friends along with Aurinna, Keirynn and Viollette. **''Beth Carousel -'' Close friend. **''CandyKid -'' A close friend of hers—they both share a love of sweets, and CandyKid is one of the well-known Nightloid members. **''Raye Nightcore -'' Also an ambiguous relationship, respects Raye as the leader of the Nightloid idol group—despite Keirynn being older than her. *''Kasari Baretu -'' Possibly enemies. *''Yoshene Kasumi -'' Rival. *''Kasa Henkane -'' Friendly rival, most of the time in good terms with each other. *''MAKOPOID -'' Friend. (known each other for some time) *''Felixier -'' Close friend. *''Mika Reizou - ''Close friend, also known each other for a long time (actually only 2 years) *''Kichona Kuroshobi -'' Another ambiguous relationship, they seem to be close friends (and Kichona often contacts Keirynn using social media apps) Trivia *She is the eldest of the JVKA (J'aelynn, '''V'iollette, 'K'eirynn, 'A'urinna) *Despises cheesecake and "sasaeng" fangirls. *Her name is spelled "KYE-renn" instead of "KAE-rinn" to avoid confusion. *Patches on her blazer are: the demigirl flag, a watermelon slice, an American and Indonesian flag, a "Broccoli Squad" logo (an inside joke by Kellay, referring to the character Disgust from the movie Inside Out), a "The XX" logo, several "pastel goth" symbols, a ∅ (just like the one on the shirt of the prontagonist in Penn Zero), a pipe with magnifying glass (like the icon for the song "GENESYS" on Cytus) and a MATD "Eat My Shorts" heart. *Is an ESFP type, just like the source material (Kellay) *Sometimes uses purple contact lenses. *As stated above, her natural hair color is black. (Some artwork depicts her with blonde hair.) *Kellay stated that if Keirynn had a voice actor in an animated series, it would be [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tania_Gunadi '''Tania Gunadi](voice actor of Sashi from Penn Zero), or Mindy Kaling (voice actor of Disgust from Inside Out) Appearances Also with other Nightloid members, she will appear in Kellay's work-in-progress RPG game, Nightloid Quest as a playable character. Gallery Kellysinaga Keirynn Keirai N!GHTLOID Design.png| official Design came back in 2019. Kellysinaga Keirynn alternate outfit.png|Alternate outfit. Kellysinaga Keirynn Electra school uniform (dressup).png|School uniform version (made in Rinmaru Games School Girl Dress Up) Kellysinaga Kay Keirai AzaleaDolls.png|Design in Azalea Dolls. Kellysinaga Keirynn Princess Prom Maker outfit.jpg|A design in CreateShake Princess Prom Maker. Kellysinaga Keirynn (Line Pop) Design.jpg|Alternate design in Line Pop Kellysinaga_Keirynn lolita dressup.png|Another design in Rinmaru Games Lolita Outfit Maker. Kellysinaga Keirynn SUGAR! design (LINE Pop).jpg|Her SUGAR! design in Line Pop Kellysinaga Keirynn casual outfit.png|Casual design, again in Rinmaru Games Anime Look. Kellysinaga Keirynn Keirai (Rinmaru Dress Up).png|Design in Rinmaru Games Mega Anime Dress Up. Kellysinaga Ashton and Keirynn (dress up).png|With ASHTON. (In Rinmaru Games Anime Partner Maker) Kellysinaga Keirynn Keirai (DreamSelfy version).png|Her look in DreamSelfy. Makonatic Keirynn MMD.png|Keirynn Keirai MMD Model by Gayle99 (posed by Makonatic) MyStyle.jpg|With Ashton and Skye in Nightcore Highschool. keirynnkeirainewoutfit.png| Beta design (not been officially became of this...) External links *Keirynn by velvethana *MMD Model (WIP) by Gayle99 Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Female Category:Voiced by Human Category:Fanloid Category:Original Category:Nightloid